


The Pureblood Marriage Act of 1978

by politics_and_prose



Series: The Pureblood Marriage Act of 1978 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Shady Ministry, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politics_and_prose/pseuds/politics_and_prose
Summary: A new law is put in effect that will force all pureblood witches of Hogwarts age to get engaged within a month.





	The Pureblood Marriage Act of 1978

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my older stories, heavily edited, with a title change due to the editing.

Abraxas Malfoy was a happy man. His only son, Lucius, had decided to take a wife, and a Black on top of that! It was the youngest, a pretty little blonde called Narcissa. Much better than the demented oldest daughter and muggle-loving middle daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black.

His son's pending nuptials aside, he was happy because of the way the Ministry was shaping up. His good friend Millicent Bagnold was named as Deputy Minister for Magic and would be, in the event the Minister was unable to perform his duties, be Acting Minister for Magic.

A wicked grin passed over Abraxas' face as he entered Ms. Bagnold's office.

"Millie!" he cried out with a smile. "I daresay you look better every day."

"Hush, Abraxas," she said with a blush.

"Have you read over my proposal?" he asked, never one to beat around the bush.

Millicent sighed and tapped her quill restlessly against her desk. "I have."

"And …?" Malfoy asked leadingly.

"I do believe that, in order for the Pureblood Marriage Act of 1978 to pass, Minister Minchum will have to be out sick," she told him with a definite hint of malice in her tone.

Abraxas smoothed his fingers over his blonde mustache with a mock-thoughtful expression on his face. He tilted his head this way and that before reaching down and pulling a gold pocket watch from his expensive waistcoat pocket. He flipped it open and smiled before putting it back. "Millicent, my dear, I do believe the Minister may have eaten something bad. I have a feeling his personal secretary will be in here in a moment to inform you of your duties. I daresay congratulations, Acting Minister."

Mr. Malfoy then smiled deviously at the woman sitting behind her desk before strolling out of her office.

Not two minutes later an auror came in and informed her that the Minister was being moved to St. Mungo's due to a suspicious poisoning.

Millicent nodded slowly, first asking to be updated on Minister Minchum’s condition as they became available, before grabbing Abraxas Malfoy's law and heading out towards the Minister's vacant office. She would have to be quick if she – they – wanted this done properly.

\--

Three days later, James Potter was walking through Hogsmeade with his younger sister Jane. Lily had asked for some time with her girlfriends to do some "shopping," so he found himself in want of some company. James was certain Lily’s request meant that she needed some time to tell all of her little girlfriends how amazing he was, so he would take the time to fill his baby sister in on how great of a boyfriend he was and how much Lily obviously loved him and wanted to make sure everyone knew.

Jane snorted at that thought.

Jane Potter was a year behind her brother in Hogwarts. She had long dark hair and dark eyes. She, like her brother, was sorted into Gryffindor and played for the Quidditch team. She was nearly as good a Chaser as her brother and he never let her get by without emphasizing the _nearly_; she never let him forget that she’d have an entire year after he left to break his records.

Jane surveyed her brother as they walked through the wizarding village. He looked happier, more relaxed, since Lily had _finally_ accepted his pleas for a date.

They'd been together since September and it was nearing Christmas.

"Where're the guys?" she asked him as she wiped some of the falling snow from her shoulders. Usually her brother was attached at the hip to his best friend and their housemate Sirius Black. Where Sirius was, Remus usually wasn’t too far behind and most of the time, Peter was following along as well. She’d never before seen sigh a tight and mildly co-dependent group of boys.

"No idea," James said with a sigh. "You know them. I think Peter's in a make-up Potions class and I think Remus is with him. I vaguely recall Slughorn covered with sludge at the end of class yesterday."

"Charming," she responded with a roll of her eyes. "But what about Siri? I would have thought …" She paused for a moment, seeing a group of girls gathered around outside one of the stores on the block. "Never mind. Reckon he's over there in the middle of that gaggle of airheads."

"Doubt it," her brother responded as he scratched the back of his neck. "He's been different lately, yeah? Better behaved. Not flirting with everything in a skirt."

"As _good_ as the ever-charming Sirius Black can be, I suppose," she rejoined with a smile, though she inwardly agreed. "Three Broomsticks?"

"Only if you let me buy," he insisted. "I still owe you from last time."

"Fine with me," Jane shrugged. "I didn't bring any money with me anyway," she disclosed as she walked past him and into the pub. She waved to Rosmerta, a Hufflepuff that graduated a couple of years ago, as she helped her mother out behind the bar. “Why should I pay for anything with my big brother around?”

"Two butterbeers, please," James said to their waitress, a skinny guy who looked as if the wind could blow him over. Turning back to Jane, he smirked. “Living off my money, are you?”

She opened her mouth to respond when something caught the corner of her eye. "Hey … wonder why Alberta Bummington is crying," Jane said.

"Who knows? You know how cruel the Slytherins can be. Bet they were just getting on her case about something. Probably Snivellus, to be honest. Stupid git."

Jane was about to reply when a parchment, unaided by an owl, flew in and stopped in front of her. With a look to James and an arched brow, she plucked it from the sky and opened it up.

She nearly fell on the floor when she read it. There was no way this wasn’t a joke.

"What's it say, Janie?" James asked. Wordlessly, her mouth pressed into a thin line, Jane passed it to him. He furrowed his brows as he read it.

_Dear Ms. Jane Potter, _

_It is my duty to inform you that The Purebood Marriage Act of 1978 was passed this morning. In accordance with this law, all pureblooded witches aged 11 to 18 must become betrothed to a pureblood wizard within one month of its passage. A witch may **not** deny a suitor. Should the witch, you, in this case, not receive an offer of marriage, her parents will be required to arrange a marriage for her. This law is intended to help stymie the decline of wizarding births in Great Britain. The text of the Wizarding Act of 1978 is available to the public at the Ministry of Magic. Congratulations in advance on your upcoming wedding. _

_Sincerely,Portia LeBrandeaux_ _  
_Office of Magical Marriages and Contracts__

"You're kidding me, right?" James asked after a few moments.

"Guess I know why Alberta's all shaken up," she said softly. "Think of those poor first years."

"Jane! This letter means you! Stop worrying about the first years," James said. "I mean, you have to get engaged! You're not even seeing anyone."

"Please be quiet," Jane said in a loud hiss. "I don't want anyone to get any ideas. We have to figure this out. Now, we just need to keep me away from any pureblood males. If one of them thinks they can get away with it, they'll ask me and I can't say no."

James gritted his teeth and scanned the room. No one he knew of was a pureblood. His eyes then went wide as they fell on the Prophet. "So much for keeping it quiet. They have a bloody _list_ in here!"

Jane wanted to scream. She couldn't believe what was happening. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, not by a long shot. She was supposed to fall in love, get married when she wanted to and to whom she wanted. That couldn’t happen when the Ministry was _forcing_ her to marry the first pureblood who asked.

"Janie, we'll figure this out. I promise …"

Before Jane could say anything in response, Sirius Black burst through the door, dark hair falling over his face, eyes wide and wild. His eyes landed on James and Jane and he ran to them, falling to his knees in front of the Potter girl.

"Siri, what's wrong? You look like you've been running," she said as she placed a hand on her brother's best friend's shoulder. "You need to calm down."

Sirius took a few gulping breaths before looking up into the concerned face of Jane Potter. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, exhaling loudly.

"Sirius, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I saw the Prophet …" he began. When Jane opened her mouth to butt in, he continued to talk. "I went down to Gladrags. It’s not much but I know I need something to …"

"Sirius …"

"I can't let any of them get you, Janie. The Death Eaters are coming for you. I heard Flint say your name. I won't let it happen."

James, who was still caught off-guard and slightly confused, asked, "Why're you on the floor, mate?"

Ignoring James, Sirius took Jane's left hand in his right. "I'll always protect you, Janie. Marry me." It wasn't a question but, in truth, it didn't have to be. And, quite honestly, he didn't think he would be able to withstand her attempting to say no. He figured they could work anything else out together. They _were_ to be married, after all.

He slid the ring on her finger before she could even think to protest. It glowed a bright white, sealing the betrothal, before returning to its true goldish color.

"Oh, Sirius …" Jane whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

He quilled a quick letter to the Ministry stating that he and Jane Olivia Potter were now betrothed officially and that he would be there with her in London by the end of the evening to register the contract.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him sadly. "You just threw your life away."

"Your family's done so much for me, Janie," Sirius replied. "Now I can finally repay them by protecting you."

"Wait," James said suddenly, a little too loudly for Jane’s comfort, his voice slightly high-pitched. "Did you just ask my sister to marry you?"

The Three Broomsticks, full of Hogwarts students, turned to watch the Potters and Sirius Black.

"Did ya hear that …?" someone whispered.

"Sirius Black and Potter's sister …"

"Forgot she was a pureblood …"

"I can't believe they're engaged …"

"_I_ can't believe she said yes …"

"_I_ can't believe _he_ asked _her_ …"

"Oy! Can it, yeah?" Sirius said to the crowd. He then took a deep breath and turned to his best mate of seven years. "James, you know I would do anything for you and your family. This is my way to repay all the kindness you've shown me since our first year. I can protect her and provide for her. You know that," Sirius ended with a whisper.

James nodded tightly before clasping a hand on his best mate's shoulder. "Guess we're really going to be brothers now, yeah?"

Sirius smiled and squeezed a still-shocked Jane's hand. He was about to say something to Jane – probably ask her if she would take a walk with him or something so as to talk about this whole _marriage_ thing, when Joseph Flint burst through the door.

"Jane Olivia Potter, I command you to marry me," he said in a haughty tone.

"No," she responded, a bit of life coming back into her.

"You can't say no," he scoffed. "Come here so I can put the ring on your finger."

"She doesn't have to," Sirius told him.

"You haven't read the paper," Flint laughed. "All pureblood witches of Hogwarts age must be engaged within a month. I'm here within hours of the bill passing. There's no way she can say no to me."

"Of course there is," Jane told him. "I've already had an offer. And I've accepted it wholeheartedly."

James and Sirius both looked at the younger girl in confusion, a smirk sliding onto James’ face. Neither one could remember her accepting anything; she kind of just sat there the whole time.

"Who then? Who could have possibly gotten here before I did?"

Jane smiled, though the boys could tell that it was more feral than happy. "Sirius Black." And then she pulled a very shocked – though not unwilling – Sirius into their first kiss.

Sirius broke off the kiss after a few intense moments and not a small amount of catcalls. James stared, open-mouthed, at his best mate and his little sister.

"So," she said as she directed her attention to Flint once more, "please do us all a favor and sod off. I would like to spend some time with my f-fiancé." If anyone noticed her stutter over the word they were kind enough to not mention it.

"Bugger," Flint shouted as he kicked a table. He was promptly escorted out of the pub.

"Walk with me?" Sirius asked Jane as he held a hand out to her.

She nodded slowly and stood pulling on her jacket. She looked over to James, who nodded slightly, then accepted Sirius' outstretched hand.

"Sorry about that," he said immediately when they got outside. "I mean, I know I wouldn't be the bloke you would pick but I couldn't let anything happen to you, Jane. Not when it was in my power to prevent it."

Sirius sounded as if he were almost pleading with her to understand. He sounded like he was afraid she was going to haul off and slug him for having the audacity to save her from a fate worse than death. Jane looked up at him, his face looking straight ahead but laced with nerves and anxiety. She tugged on his hand for him to stop and when he did, his eyes met hers hesitantly. "You're an extraordinary man, Sirius Black. Do you even realize what you've done? You've just given up your happy-go-lucky life of a free man and saddled yourself with me. 'Til death we do part. I can't … you idiot …" she said as tears fell down her rosy cheeks. "You bloody marvelous idiot. Why would you do that?"

"Because, Jane," Sirius replied a little uneasily. "You mean the world to me. Sure, we weren't exactly in love when I proposed … but we could be some day."

Jane directed her eyes to the ground in order to focus them. Tears were still blurring her vision. She looked up and two droplets cascaded down her cheeks, uninhibited. When she opened her mouth to respond her voice died in her throat as Sirius Black, known ladies man, caressed the tears from her cheeks. "You don't have to worry about me not being true to you either, Jane," he continued. "From the moment I bought that ring I was yours and yours alone. I won't so much as look at another girl if you don't want me to. I will mean my vows when I say them and I will honor them until the day I die. You and me, Janie, right?"

She took a deep breath and tried to come up with a response that would fit his beautiful promise. Not thinking of any soon enough to suit her, she slowly brought her hands to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. "I may not be in love with you right now, Sirius Black, but if you keep acting like this it won't take me long to fall," she whispered.

"We can work on that together, yeah?" he asked. "Because I will do everything I can to love you like you deserve to be loved."

"Don't force yourself, Siri," she told him with a laugh. "If we're meant to have that kind of love we will. If not, I promise I'll let you go as soon as the law is rescinded."

"What if it never is?"

"Then we have to think about whether or not you're willing to shag me to make sure someone in the Black line lives on, as we both know no one will ever shag your brother," she joked.

Sirius, however, didn't laugh. "Jane, I want you to listen to me. I am _not _put out about marrying you. As soon as I read the title of the article I thought of you and the sleezeballs that would try to get their hands on you. I couldn't let it happen. And it wasn't just my noble Gryffindor nature coming through. I think somewhere in my mind I wanted to do this. For both of us,” he added softly, hesitantly, “because I think we could be good together, me and you."

Jane stared at him, not quite believing the words coming from his mouth. Sirius Black had just claimed that he _wanted_ to marry her … and not out of some crazy Gryffindor nobility. She opened and shut her mouth a couple of times before simply shaking her head and taking her hand. "If you're not careful I'm going to fall in love with you, Siri," she said softly, a ghost of a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Would it be bad if I said I am kind of hoping that happens?"

"Ask me again in a couple of days," she responded slowly. "After I've gotten over the fact that you've actually asked me to marry you."

"You never said yes," he said cheekily. "Bloke could get discouraged over something like that."

"I don't recall you asking me a question," she replied haughtily, feeling more comfortable and normal. "I remember a demand, a ring and a prat coming in trying to ruin the only proposal I'll ever get."

Sirius' face took on another solemn and serious expression, though Jane could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. He watched her expressions for a moment before getting down on one knee in front of her. "Jane, it may not be love right now, but I do have a deep affection for you. I may never have shown it but, truly, who would have the courage to tell James Potter that they fancy his baby sister? I know I never did, nor was I even willing to admit it to myself, really. I …" he paused before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I think you and I will be great together as friends, maybe one day lovers,” he added with a grin and eyebrow wiggle, “man and wife. You're a truly spectacular person, a wonderful woman, and you're the only one I thought of when I read the paper. Please, Jane Olivia Potter, will you agree to marry me?"

Jane couldn't believe that Sirius Black was on one knee in front of her for the second time that afternoon. _Hell, the second time in one hour_. Without her mind even telling it to, Jane replied with a simple, "Yes, I will."

Sirius smiled and popped up, placing a light kiss on her lips. He thought he could certainly get used to _that_ part of their relationship.

"So," she said as she linked her left hand in his right, "you wrote to the Ministry and said we would be there tonight to seal the engagement. How do you intend on making that happen?"

"Easy enough, love," Sirius replied. "Headmaster Dumbledore knows about the law; he’s got to. So, we simply tell him and Professor McGonagall that we've gotten engaged and they have to let us go to London. Granted one of them will probably go with us, but that doesn't really matter, does it?" he asked.

"Not at all," Jane smiled. She was about to speak again when Remus Lupin ran up to them in the middle of the street.

"Jane, you need to hide," he said immediately, almost as out of breath as Sirius was when he first encountered them in the Three Broomsticks. "There's been a new law passed that states all pureblood witches of Hogwarts age must be betrothed to a pureblood wizard of any age within a month and the witch cannot deny her first suitor."

"Yes, Remus, we …" Jane started.

"And I know when I was leaving the Potions room I heard Flint saying he was coming after you. That you'd be a good servant for their Dark Lord. You've got to get out of here!"

"Moony …"

"Go! What in the name of Merlin are you waiting for?" Remus asked harshly, shoving gently at Jane’s arm.

Sirius then raised his right hand, which was linked with Jane's left.

"Someone's gotten you already?!" Remus cried out. " Merlin's beard, he was fast. Who was it? We can bring him to the Shack on the next full moon and get you out of it right quick," he rambled as he missed the fact that their hands were linked.

"He'll already be there," Sirius replied when Jane opened her mouth to protest the idea of Moony attacking someone on her behalf.

It was then that Remus paused and noticed the hands linked and the slight smiles on the faces of one of his best friends and one of his other's little sister. He furrowed a brow as his eyes darted between the hands, to Sirius, to the hands, to Jane several times over. "Wait."

"Uh oh. Looks like Moony's caught the page now …"

"You mean …?"

"Remus," Jane said. "Really …"

"_You two_ are engaged? How did _that_ happen?" he asked.

"Want the rundown of the first time or the second?" Jane asked wryly. At Remus' confused look she smiled and explained the circumstances under which she and Sirius got engaged. She then gave him a slightly less mushy version of Sirius' second proposal.

"You had better make sure you take care of her, Padfoot," Remus said threateningly. "Because James isn't her only brother and I won't hesitate to beat the shite out of you if you make her cry even one unhappy tear."

Sirius actually looked nervous. "Promise, Moony. I'll take care of her."

"See that you do," the sandy-haired boy growled before stalking off.

"What's he in a strop about?" Sirius asked her when he knew Remus was out of hearing range.

"Well, from the rumors going around the dorms, I heard he was planning on asking me to be his date to the next Slug Club gathering."

Sirius went very pale. "Moony fancies you?"

"I don't know if it's _true_ or not," she said with a sigh. "It might be."

"And do you …?" he asked weakly.

"I … no,” Jane said softly. “I actually …” she laughed a little nervously, her eyes focusing on something over Sirius’ shoulder. “He’s not quite my type.”

“And what’s your type,” he asked with a slowly-forming grin.

Jane shrugged. “Donno. Kinda fancy dark haired prats with a hero complex, I reckon.”

Sirius smiled and leaned down to capture her lips once more.

\--

That night at dinner, when all of the students had returned from Hogsmeade, a somber Albus Dumbledore stood from his chair in the Great Hall. He nodded to Minerva to tap her fork against her glass in order to gain the attention of the chattering students.

"Students, please, settle down for a moment," the Headmaster said in a gentle voice. After taking a deep breath, the aged wizard continued, "I am certain you've all heard the news. For those of you who have not, your Head of House will be holding a brief meeting in your common rooms tonight at 7:30. If anyone has already taken the required actions, I would ask that you immediately go to the staircase that leads to my office. Miss Potter of Gryffindor will show you the way. Please do so now. And I would ask that all other students be escorted by their prefects back to their common rooms at this time."

"Let's go, love," Sirius whispered as he took Jane's hand and helped her from her seat. "Oi! Everyone going to the Headmaster's office follow us!"

Jane gave a small nod to James, Lily, Remus and Peter. Her hand still linked with Sirius', she headed out the doors of the Great Hall and collected two other couples.

She found one completely despicable. Joseph Flint had chosen Annabel Hillard, a second year Hufflepuff, when he could not have her. The poor girl was near tears as she stood beside her intended.

Jane moved over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will see what can be done to help you, Anna. Surely there must be something."

The young girl nodded, a couple of tears falling down her cheeks, before wrapping her hand in Jane's.

Sirius, meanwhile, was off to the side talking to the other couple, seventh year Waverly Michaels and his long-time girlfriend Mary Ellen Greene.

"I think we should head on up to the Headmaster's office," Jane told the group. "We don't want to be late. I'm sure we'll be heading off to the Ministry to register."

"Right you are, love," Sirius said as he walked up beside her with a smile. He noticed the small second year and shook his head. He couldn't believe that this stupid law applied to eleven and twelve year olds. He couldn't believe it applied to his fiancée, either, but she was a more acceptable age to be engaged. Not the poor kids though.

"Hello," he said with a smile to the still-tearful girl. "I'm Sirius Black."

"I know," she whispered. "Everyone knows you."

"Uh oh!" he joked, trying to get the girl to liven up. "Hope it's not _all_ bad."

"Stop talking to my future wife, Black," Flint barked as he moved closer.

Jane subtly transferred Annabel to Sirius and stepped in front of Flint, causing him to crash into her. "You're sickening," she told him in a heavy voice. "That girl is twelve years old and scared to death of you, you stupid git."

"Like it bothers me. A wife _should_ be afraid of her husband."

"Then I don't understand why you would think I was a good match to be your wife. You don't scare me at all," she taunted him, her hands on her hips defiantly.

The only thought that crossed her mind as she was slammed against the wall with his body pinning her there was, _He's quite a bit quicker than I imagined._

"You listen to me," he said lowly and right in her face, his hand around her throat and his lower body pressing into hers. "The only reason I was going to have you was because the Dark Lord wants you. You are _nothing_ to me. Nothing!" he shouted.

Jane’s body hurt where he pinned her. She had never been sorrier that she had provoked someone. Flint was quite a bit heavier and bigger than she was, despite her constant training for Quidditch. She felt his hand tightening around her airway and thought absentmindedly that she would have enjoyed being Sirius' wife; too bad she was going to die.

Then suddenly she was permitted a deep breath when she felt the pressure removed from her body. "Touch her again," she heard Sirius threaten in a low, dangerous voice, "and I'll make _damn_ sure it's the last thing you do." And then he was by her side, his hands moving gently over her face and neck. "Are you okay?"

Her throat was quite sore so all she managed was a nod.

He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her and directing her head to his chest. "Some great protector I am," he said after a moment as he released her and started moving towards Dumbledore's office once more, his arm still wrapped around her and her head still resting on him. "Not even twenty four hours …"

"Shut up, Sirius," she told him. "I provoked him.”

"I also let him do that to you in the first place."

"Told him to do it, did you?" she asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"You're going to be a right handful," Sirius told her with a smile and a mock sigh.

"Hopefully two handfuls and then some," she said with an arched eyebrow.

It was the most overtly sexy thing she had ever said to him and it made her cheeks flame. He figured she would eventually blame it on spending so much time with her brother and the lot of them. Her words, however, made his stomach twist in anticipation for their future. What other option did he have than to kiss her more passionately than he had before?

Sirius pressed her to the closest wall, careful of her reaction, and slid his hands to her slim waist. He smiled into the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer. He didn't know if it was the magical bond that had begun to form around them or some dormant want that had been festering under the surface for some time, but at that moment, he didn't care at all. Sirius was more than happy to snog Jane from sun up to sun down and then all through the night. He could also think of a couple of other things he'd like to do with her.

Sirius slowly broke from her when he heard someone clear their throat and then a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Well, at least I know you and Miss Potter will have no problems adjusting to married life," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Just practicing, sir," Sirius smiled before taking Jane's hand as the six students followed the Headmaster up into his office.

Once they arrived, Dumbledore conjured extra seating and instructed them to relax. He told them he would be taking them to the Ministry to register shortly.

"But first, I want to go over some of the finer points of the law. I know it is too late, as you all are currently betrothed, but you should know what you have entered into. According to the text of the law," the wizard said after a brief pause, "the witch must be married within a month of her seventeenth birthday. Obviously, Miss Greene, as you are already seventeen, you must comply within a reasonable amount of time. I have lobbied for, via floo, and been granted permission to inform you that you have until August 15th to marry Mr. Michaels. All current Hogwarts students aged seventeen will be granted that permission. Miss Potter, unfortunately, since you are currently sixteen, the one month restriction applies to you. You have one month and four days before you and Mr. Black must be wed. And Miss Hillard," he continued almost sadly, "you are also permitted to stay engaged until one month after your seventeenth birthday."

"That's not fair!" Flint shouted. "The stupid law could be rescinded before then! That's five bloody years!"

"Let us all hope, Mr. Flint, that the law is indeed repealed before then. Let us hope, in fact, that it is repealed as quickly as possible," the Headmaster responded, a dark look on his face.

"Your families have all been informed and will be meeting us at the Ministry." He held up a hand when Sirius opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, Mr. Black, your family was informed as well. Your mother was not especially happy to be pulled from her weekly dinner party."

Sirius just sighed and directed his eyes to the ceiling.

"Gentlemen, please floo through to the Office of Marriages and Contracts. The ladies and I will be along shortly."

"He's going to tell you when you've got to push out my sprog by," Sirius told her with a smile and a kiss to her forehead as the other boys entered the fireplace. "See you there." He disappeared into the green flames as well, leaving Dumbledore to the girls.

"Miss Greene, you may take Miss Hillard through as well. This will only apply to Miss Potter for the moment. Until others her age become betrothed as well."

Mary Ellen gave Jane a small smile before assisting Annabel with the floo. Once they were gone, Dumbledore turned to Jane. "We must discuss your sleeping arrangements, Miss Potter. As you will be wed by Christmas, you will be known as Mrs. Black during the second term. As Sirius is here, you will be given an apartment within the school – a private quarters, if you will. When we return this evening I will show it to the both of you. As for next year, Mr. Black will be gone. You will be given the option to stay in Gryffindor Tower or, if Mr. Black and you so choose, you will be permitted to purchase a flat in Hogsmeade and commute to Hogwarts for your lessons. Your decision does not have to be made now, of course. I t is something you and Mr. Black will have to decide together."

"Yes, Headmaster," Jane said quietly. She was still stuck on the fact that she would be Mrs. Black in less than two months.

"Now, Miss Potter," he said with a bright smile, "I do believe that your intended is waiting for you on the other side, and I'm quite sure he'll be anxious to be able to speak with your father and mother and get away from his own."

Jane smiled at the thought of Sirius stumbling over an explanation to her father. She flooed to the Ministry and was quite caught off guard.

Her father, FleamontPotter, had his wand extended towards a similarly-stanced Orion Black.

"Would you two cut it out?" Euphemia Potter, Jane's mother, exclaimed. "This is ridiculous."

"My son will _not_ be marrying _your daughter_!" Orion shouted.

"She's a disgrace to pureblooded witches!" Walburga Black chimed in.

"She is not!" Sirius shouted.

"You would do well to remember that your good friend Abraxus Malfoy pushed for this law. I think he bloody wrote the thing!"

"Dad! Please!" Jane cried as she stepped out of the fireplace. "This is neither the time nor place for this argument. Sirius and I are to be married regardless of what you want, Mr. and Mrs. Black," she said as she turned to her future parents-in-law. "He's already written the letter. All we need to do is sign the already-prepared document."

"_We_," Orion emphasized, his finger moving between himself and his wife, "can object. If we do not find the wife suitable, we have every right to object. And you had better believe we won't permit this marriage."

"You're wrong," Euphemia replied. "You can't object."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Walburga asked rudely.

"Because your son is of age, Mrs. Black," a Ministry official from the Office of Marriages and Contracts stated. "Mr. Black is seventeen and therefore an adult wizard. He is able to make his own decisions. Only _he_ can rescind his offer." The young man then moved further down into Room H.

Sirius looked stunned for a moment. He had been terribly afraid that his parents would be able to force him to withdraw his proposal. He opened his mouth to declare that he would never take the ring off her finger unless it was to slide her wedding band on but was stopped by a small voice to his left.

"You can still back out if you want to. I won't hold it against you."

Sirius looked down in shock at Jane. He could tell she was nervous about having to be married, in a month, no less, but he couldn't understand this crazy fear that he wouldn't want to be with her. True, he probably would have waited until she graduated from Hogwarts to ask her out if this marriage law hadn't come up, but he _did_ fancy her, might have done for a while, actually. Not that he would have told James.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I was planning on taking it back," he told her softly. "I want to fall in love with you."

She smiled and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

Euphemia took Fleamont's hand in hers and smiled. "I think they're going to make it through this," she said softly. "I think I always knew it would come to this."

"I think I knew it when Sirius beat up that muggle boy for trying to get her to go out with him last summer," her husband responded.

"Black, Sirius and Potter, Jane, please step into Room B for your confirmations," a monotone voice called out.

Jane received hugs from her parents, as did Sirius, before he took her hand and they moved to their assigned room.

\--

"This is complete bullocks!" Sirius exclaimed for the fifth time in as many minutes.

Jane giggled behind her hand as she continued to survey the private quarters she and Sirius would be sharing after Christmas. It was comfortable, somewhat small, but perfect for newlyweds.

"You don't _have_ to cook your own meals, Sirius. It's just an option …" she responded as she smiled over at Headmaster Dumbledore. "In case we don't want to leave here for a meal."

"And what could _possibly_ keep me from …" Sirius trailed off as he took in the smirk and arched eyebrow of Jane. _Interesting_, he thought to himself as he also allowed a slow smirk to cross his face. He was suddenly a bit surprised as the mischievousness of her comment. Sure, she was James' sister but she had never been quite as outspoken about it as the Marauders were.

Now he had a vaguely good idea of where some of the pranks that he and his friends were not responsible for were coming from. _Get out of here, old man_, the young man thought. _I want to snog the life out of my future wife_.

"Well, I believe that's all, Mr. Black, Ms. Potter. You may return to Gryffindor Tower now," Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"But I thought this was where we were going to live," Sirius said with an exaggerated pout.

"After the holiday, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You will move in here after Christmas."

Sirius muttered a few choice words and stomped out of the entrance to their quarters.

"I'm sorry about him, Headmaster. I think he assumed we would be moving in here immediately," Jane said with an apologetic smile.

"I am quite sure he was hoping to get some more - how did he say it? practice? - in before the wedding. There's nothing more embarrassing than messing up the first kiss as man and wife, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said with another large smile.

"Is that experience talking, Headmaster?" Jane asked with a grin.

"No, my dear. I'm afraid it's just second hand," the aged wizard said with a sad smile. He was much more somber than usual and the twinkle seemed to have dimmed in his eyes.

"Have you ever been married, sir?" Jane asked as they exited the apartment and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

The old man was silent for a long time. He seemed to be having a conversation with himself inside his own head, completely ignoring the question of the young girl walking beside him. When they got closer to the Tower, Dumbledore looked down at Jane with the same sad smile he had been wearing as they left the apartment. "That, I am afraid, is a story for another time. You'd best be getting up to bed. I am sure Mr. Black will be waiting for you inside your common room, requesting some commiseration on not being able to move into your new quarters promptly. Have a splendid night, Miss Potter."

"Thank you, sir," she called to his retreating back. "For everything."

The old man did not respond as he descended the staircase towards the corridor leading to his office.

\--

Sirius was still muttering to himself as he entered the common room. He kicked the end of the couch before flopping down in it between Moony and Prongs, arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

"What's up with you?" James asked in astonishment.

"He won't bloody let us move into the new place until after the wedding," the young Black grumped. "Said we can move in next term but we have to stay here until then."

"What's wrong with that?" Remus asked. "I mean, it's not as if you're planning on doing anything with her."

"We'll be married in a month. We have one month after her birthday and she turns seventeen in four days. I just … we need to get to know each other better, don't we?"

"You know everything about her, Padfoot. What else is there to learn?"

Sirius' only response was to blush.

"You've got to be kidding me," Remus responded with a chuckle. "You actually think you're going to get Janie to shag you? She's not one of your girls, Sirius. She's not tempted by your charm. Your words don't make her melt."

"She cried when he proposed to her," James replied.

"Both times," Sirius added with a smile.

"You proposed to her more than once?" Peter asked as he joined the conversation. "Why?"

"The first was just to make sure she was okay, you know? I had to make sure I got that ring on her finger before that idiot Flint got to her."

"And the second?" Remus asked.

"It was real," Sirius mumbled. "I don't know where it came from. I was just … she joked around about me not asking her so I just … I did. I dropped to my knee and practically begged her to accept my proposal. Soppy words, shaking hands … everything. It was really strange, come to think of it. I've never been nervous around a girl before. Especially not Janie."

"You're just nervous that her name will be Black in a month. You're going to have a _wife_," James snorted. "You're going to be marrying my _sister_." And then he paused, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Holy shite! You're marrying _my sister_!"

"Well of course he is," Jane said as she entered the common room. "You were there when he put the ring on my finger. Honestly," she said with a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder how you made Head Boy."

"He cheated," Lily said from the corner.

"I'd do anything to be with you, Lils," James called over his shoulder.

The redhead tried to look stern but she simply smiled and moved to join them. "So, Jane, when's the wedding?"

"Well," she said as she glanced over at Sirius, "we decided Boxing Day would be best. Everyone will still be around for Christmas and there won't be anything to interfere. We were thinking of a rather small affair. One attendant each, my parents, Remus and Peter," she continued.

"Oh," Lily said, trying to smile and Jane could tell she thought she wasn't going to be invited.

"And I was kind of hoping you'd stand up with me," Jane said softly. "I mean, I know we're not exactly best friends but … you know … I was hoping …"

"Of course!" Lily shouted and threw herself at Jane. "I _love_ weddings. And this will be absolutely fantastic. Oh, it'll be the best wedding in the history of weddings …"

"Until ours," James butted in.

Lily blushed and looked away.

Sirius and Peter raised an eyebrow to one another. _So, Prongs has got her blushing and stuttering. Well done, mate_.

"And obviously James will stand up with me."

James smiled and nodded, eyes glued on the redhead now sitting beside his sister. The two females were happily chatting away about wedding plans. Peter sat on the table in front of the other three Marauders. "So, stag night?"

James and Sirius looked at each other with slight frowns. They knew they should, but neither particularly cared to follow that tradition.

Everyone was shocked when Remus was the one to add, "C'mon, Padfoot. Last chance to be with a girl who's not Jane. Unless you've come to some kind of agreement that you can be with whomever you want while the two of you are married. That sounds like something that might appeal to you."

"I'll be true to my _wife_, Moony. And don't you dare insinuate otherwise. She's not like the other girls,” Sirius growled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"No kidding, Sirius," Remus responded as he stood and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you just say what's on your mind, Remus?" Sirius shot back as he came to his feet as well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the blonde haired boy returned.

"Just admit that you're beyond angry that _I'm_ a pureblood and _I_ get to marry her! Admit that you've fancied her for the better part of two years. Go ahead and _say it_, Lupin. It's not like we don't all know!"

"If you knew it, why did you ask her to marry you, Black?!"

"To save her, you idiot!" Sirius screamed. "Merlin, Moony. What did you think it was for?"

The room silenced immediately. Sirius knew he should turn to Jane and tell her that everything he'd told her earlier was true. He should tell her that he _did_ fancy her. He needed her to know that he _did_ want to fall in love with her. However, at that moment in time, the only thing on his mind was hurting Remus. He knew that the werewolf would be a better match for his fiancée, but he, Sirius Black, got her. He put the ring on her finger. He was marrying her, _not_ Remus.

"You're such an idiot, Black. Do you even realize what you have? She'll be the greatest thing you could ever do and you're with her so no one else could be? Isn't that just a bit selfish?" Remus asked quietly.

"He saved my life, Remus," Jane said from her spot on the couch. "He had just asked me before Flint came in. If he hadn't been there, I would be marrying Joseph Flint and would be a Death Eater. Or a Death Eater's whore. Which would you rather have, Remus?"

"It's not a fair question," the werewolf responded.

"It is. I know Sirius isn't in love with me, butt we want to try. I mean, who knows? Maybe we could be one day."

"And maybe his family will have you killed," Ed Wilson said from the corner.

No one had seen the young boy there. He was a cousin to Ted Tonks, husband of Andromeda Black. "They burned Andy off the family tree for marrying my cousin."

"I've already been burned from the tree," Sirius said with a dismissive wave. "I don't care either way. Janie and I are getting married in less than a month. We will then come back to Hogwarts and move into our apartment. During this time, we will adjust to married life. Since Janie has a year left, we won't be attempting to expand our family for at least two years,” he said mechanically, eyes narrowed at Remus, almost daring him to comment again.

"We will practice though, right?" Jane asked with wide eyes and a concerned look.

"Practice makes perfect, love," Sirius replied with a roguish grin.

"Oy! We are _not_ talking about this with me in the room!" James cried loudly. "I don't want to know a single thing that you do with my baby sister."

"Good, mate, because it's going to be between me, Janie, the bed, the wall, the table …"

"Oy!" all three of the other marauders shouted as they covered their ears with their hands.

"I think it's time we go practice for that first kiss as man and wife," Sirius said with a grin as he stood up and extended a hand to Jane.

"I completely agree," she responded as she took his hand and rose to her feet.

As he escorted her to the portrait hole she turned to him and said, "Oh, and don't think I forgot what you said about the reason you asked me to marry you."

Sirius' gulp could be heard by those on the couch.

"You're going to have to prove to me that you really want me to be your wife …"

"Oh, that I can do …" Sirius said with a definite smirk in his voice.

As the portrait hole closed, James allowed his head to thump onto the table. "I think I'm going to be sick."

\--

The days passed quickly with much talk of weddings and dresses and loads of things that had Sirius ready to rip his hair out. He cared for Jane, he really did, but this was getting to be a bit too much. Lily was _always there_ trying to help out with wedding plans. Any spare moment his fiancée had was being monopolized by his best mate's girlfriend.

Finally, a day before the Hogwarts Express came to gather the students to take them home for Christmas Holiday, Sirius snapped. He had been walking down the hall after Potions intent on seeing Jane before she had to go to Care for Magical Creatures.

A smile crossed his face as he saw Jane exit the Charms room. He figured they had about twenty minutes before the CMC lesson started so they could get in a quick snog and he could walk her to class. Sirius just about reached her when he felt someone rush past him and he nearly screamed in frustration when Lily's red hair invaded his vision.

The girl grabbed Jane and directed her down the corridor without taking time for pleasantries. Jane, who had seen Sirius approaching and was smiling like a love-struck fool, shot her intended a sad and resigned look as Lily dragged her away.

James stopped beside Sirius with a slight frown. "What're you staring at, mate?"

Sirius quickly grabbed James by the robes and pushed him hard against the wall. "If I don't get some time alone with Jane soon, I will kill someone. And right now it's between you and your girlfriend."

"I didn't do a bloody thing," James said as he pushed Sirius away from him. "It's not like I can stop her."

"Make up some Head duties or something, Prongs!" Sirius shouted, his hands fisting in his dark hair. "I'm losing my bloody mind here. Please. I will do _anything_ if you make your girlfriend disappear for an hour tonight. That's all I need. Just an hour with Jane. I haven't seen her in ages."

"Anything?" James asked with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

\--

"How did you get rid of her?" Jane asked as Sirius' lips latched onto her neck and he lifted her onto a desk in an old classroom on the fifth floor.

"James did it," Sirius breathed out. "No talking," he demanded as his lips covered hers, effectively silencing her incessant questions, putting her tongue to much better use.

Honestly, Sirius had no idea how James had taken care of Lily. He assumed it was something about rounds or mischief-makers and the like. James hadn't made any particular demands yet, so Sirius knew his messy-haired mate was going to save this debt for something outstanding. Jane probably wouldn't approve of it and Lily definitely wouldn't, he assumed.

Sirius' hands unclasped Jane's robes and shoved them off her shoulders, allowing them to drop to the floor with a light swish. He nearly smirked when he felt her hands do the same to him. His hands hesitantly moved to the buttons on her uniform shirt. Honestly, he was a little surprised she hadn't stopped him yet. They had done a bit of over-the-clothes stuff but she had never let him put his hands on her bare skin.

When he got the shirt completely open he allowed his hands to graze over her bare stomach, a moan leaving his throat and entering hers.

Jane giggled slightly as she pulled back from Sirius' lips. "We're not going any further than this," she told him seriously as she took his hand and placed it over her cotton-covered breast. "That's got to wait until after the wedding."

Sirius simply stared at his hand, which was resting lightly on her chest. "We don't even have to do this much, Jane," he said softly, acting nonchalant but struggling to keep his hormones in check. "We only do what you want to do."

"Merlin, Sirius, if we did what I wanted to do we'd be kicked out of school," she told him honestly with an exasperated voice. "I have been so starved for your touch you can't imagine the ideas I've thought of for our wedding night!"

The young man's eyes widened and his hand gripped her breast lightly. "Tell me about them," he requested in a deep, husky voice. "Tell me what you've been imagining. Please."

Jane smirked slightly as her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. "Well …"

\--

"James, there's nothing down here!" Lily cried in exasperation. "No Slytherin parties, no snogging Ravenclaw couples, no frightened Hufflepuffs … we're by the kitchen for Merlin's sake!"

"Tickle the pear," James told her softly, arms wrapping around her from behind. "I've got a surprise for you behind the painting."

"In the kitchens?" she asked him with a small smile.

"It's a pre-Christmas present. I know you'll be home until the wedding and we're leaving in a day … I figured tonight would be the best night to surprise you," he told her, only slightly untruthful.

"Okay," she told him, a blush rising to her cheeks. She did as he asked and tickled the pear, revealing the kitchen, but something was different about it. "James?"

"I wanted to give you a nice dinner since I've never been able to do that for you. I, erm, asked the house elves to set this up. But I cooked," he was quick to inform her.

"You cooked for me?" she asked him, a wide smile crossing her face.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Janie taught me and Sirius last summer. I'm pretty decent. Not as good as her, thought. I can get the house elves to make you something else if you don't like it," he said quickly. "I mean, I know I'm not the best. Janie could only help so much …"

His voice died out as she rose to her toes and pressed her lips to his. "I'm sure it'll be fantastic," she told him when she broke the kiss.

"Don't get your hopes up," James joked as he ushered her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. "Sit. I'll get everything."

"I can help you …" Lily protested.

"This is _your_ night, Miss Evans. Now sit there and let me wait on you hand and foot."

Lily blushed and allowed him to bring her food and drink to her.

"I hope you like lamb …" he said bashfully. "It was kinda hard to make but Janie showed me how. Mum and Dad love lamb so that's her best dish and, it seems, the only one I've been able to successfully make …" James rambled.

"Sit and eat with me," Lily interjected. "I'm sure it'll be fantastic."

James nodded and indicated for her to tuck in. When she moaned after her first bite, James jumped up. "I'm sorry!" he shouted, terrified he’d poisoned her. "I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey. She can fix you right up."

"James!" Lily laughed as she stilled his movements. "I moaned because it was good. This is the best lamb I've ever had. Ever. And my dad's a pretty good cook."

"Yeah?" he asked as he slowly lowered himself into his chair. "You really think it's okay?"

"I think it's wonderful," she said softly as she leaned across the table and pressed her lips to his. " And I think you should let me prepare the dessert. I think you'll like it."

James' eyebrows just about disappeared into his hairline. "What did you have in mind?"

Lily smiled and brought her water glass to her lips, her tongue peaking out to catch a few escaping droplets. "You'll see …"

\--

"Where are they?" Remus asked Peter as he paced in front of the fire. "It's almost time for Madam Pomfrey to take me to the … you know. James and Sirius were supposed to be back by now." He paused and his wild eyes met Peter's. "Do you think they're okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Moony," Peter said softly. "I think they both just wanted some time with the girls."

"More like Sirius wanted time with Jane so he bribed James to get rid of Lily for a bit. And James, of course, took that chance and is now off trying to do Merlin knows what with her just so Sirius can try to shag Jane."

"He told me he was going to wait," Peter said. "He said he knew Jane wasn't, you know, into all that and he was going to wait until after the wedding. Since it's a wizard wedding with a wizard bond, they _have to_ on their wedding night. I think Padfoot's waiting until then."

Remus, not keen on discussing the sex lives of James, Lily, Sirius or Jane, quickly changed the subject. "Where have you been the last couple of nights? Eddie said he thought he saw you with Regulus Black and his lot. Snape as well. But I told him it couldn't have been you."

"Why would I hang out with Slytherin's?" Peter asked. "What a stupid thing to say. No, Mulciber's sister dropped her books and I was helping her. The others weren't too happy about it . I got away with only a couple of hexes."

"You're lucky," Remus scolded. "Don't go near the Slytherin's, Wormtail. They're bad news. Especially now with that Dark Lord stuff that's going on. I bet the lot of them work for You-Know-Who. He's been after James, Lily and Janie … Sirius, according to them, is a lost cause. But they're looking at all of us. Be careful."

"Right," Peter replied. "I'll be more careful …" he continued as the portrait hole opened.

"Sorry, Moony. Glad you're still here. Didn't mean to cut it so close. Pomfrey's on her way down now," Sirius said. "Where's Prongs?"

Jane sighed as she looked around the common room. "And Lily."

"No idea," Remus replied. "He took her out about two hours ago."

"I'll go find him and we'll meet you out there in an hour," Sirius said before pecking Jane on the lips and heading out while Madam Pomfrey entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Come, Mr. Lupin," she said briskly as she ushered him out the door.

Remus gave a nod to Peter and Jane before following the nurse out into the corridor.

Jane gave Peter an odd look, as he looked spooked to be standing in her presence alone, before bidding him good night and good luck before heading up to her dormitory room. She was getting married in two weeks and would need all the sleep she could get now. Her nerves would soon be taking over and she knew she'd lose loads of sleep before the wedding.

\--

"Damnit, Prongs," Sirius muttered to himself before turning into his animagus form to keep Moony, who seemed to be more vicious than usual, in check.

James hadn't shown up to the Shack for the first time since they discovered their animagus forms.

James' mind was anywhere _but_ the Shrieking Shack, his focus solely on Lily Evans, who he was laying down on the floor the laundry, about to do what he had been dreaming of since fifth year.

\--

The next morning found the three Marauders who were actually _in_ the Shrieking Shack the night before in the hospital wing. Peter had gotten away with some minor cuts but Remus and Sirius were both pretty beaten up.

"I'm sorry, Pads," Remus whispered again.

"S'okay," the dark-haired young man replied. "You couldn't help it. And I'm not as strong as Prongs is …"

"Shouldn't 'ave attacked you like tha' though," the sandy-haired boy slurred sleepily.

"What made you act like that last night, Remus?" Peter asked from his spot in a chair between his friends.

"I don't know. I mean, I was mad at James and all, but it was like something else entirely."

Sirius knew immediately what it was. Moony could smell Jane on him and he was jealous. The non-inflicted Marauders always did their best to steer clear of any girl that Moony fancied because he could get possessive and angry. It was very clear, through conversations and actions, that Moony actually _did_ like Jane.

He took a deep breath and turned his head towards Moony. "It's because of me and Jane." Sirius winced as he pushed himself up. "I didn't know, Remus. And I promise, right here and now, that as soon as this law is repealed, if you're still in love with her, I'll give her every opportunity to fall in love with you."

"So that promise of meaning your vows was just a load of bunk then, yeah?" a soft voice asked from the doorway. Sirius physically winced, as did Remus. "You shouldn't have asked me, Sirius. It was a mistake. The train is leaving in thirty-five minutes. Madam Pomfrey said you lot should be fine for the ride. I'll see you on Boxing Day," she finished as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Shite!" Sirius cursed loudly.

"Damn," Peter whispered. "I'd be hoping for the repeal of that law within the next few days if I were you, Padfoot."

"What's wrong with Jane?" James asked as he walked into the infirmary. "She looked right mad."

"I fucked up," Sirius sighed. "But not as bad as you did."

"I didn't know you were here until Alice just told me. Honest!"

"We shouldn't be here at all, Prongs! Where the hell were you last night?"

"Yeah, James," Remus continued. "You've never missed one of my … trips … since you learned that trick."

James, forgetting how much trouble he was in with his best friends, smiled dreamily. "You wouldn't believe it. I made dinner for Lily … and then … get this … we …" he cut off his words and instead, smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"You son of a bitch!" Sirius shouted as he launched himself out of his bed, completely ignoring the pain. "You ditched us for Evans? I should have realized the moment she agreed to date you that you would change. Moony bloody _attacked_ us last night …"

"Sirius in particular. He smelled like Jane and I guess the wolf lost it." He turned to Sirius. "I know you're falling in love with her … and I won't do anything to break you up … I promise."

"Thanks, Moony, but I'm pretty sure I've mucked it up to the point where Jane's going to ask me to break it off with her," Sirius said sadly.

\--

An hour later the Marauders were sitting together in one compartment while Lily and Jane were in another.

"It was amazing," Lily sighed for the fiftieth time since they left Hogsmeade. "He was so different than I thought he would be. He was gentle … took his time …"

"Great," Jane sighed. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't moon over my brother in front of me. It's gross and I really don't want to think about him shagging anyone. Not even you."

"Are you nervous about the wedding night?" Lily asked in a quick change of topic. "I mean, I know Sirius has been around …"

"We'll do what has to be done and that'll be the end of it," Jane said definitively as she crossed her arms and looked out the window. "No romance, no love, nothing. He's a bloody liar and I don't want it. Should've just let Flint have me, for all I care. At least he wouldn't have made me think he was falling in love with me."

"Jane?" Lily asked slowly. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Jane …"

"He told Remus that he could have me!" she shouted, tears of frustration forming in her eyes, shooting up to her feet and pacing furiously. "He said when it was all over that if Remus still wanted to be with me that he would give him the chance. That he would give me up so that I could try to fall in love with Remus! And it's so bloody unfair because he didn't even _ask_ me if I wanted him to! He just … he doesn't want me. He _was_ just being noble. And it makes me sick to think that he will be my husband. He wanted to shag his best mate's little sister. And there's nothing I can do about it. We're getting married in a week."

"I'm sure he didn't …"

"Don't defend him to me, Lily. Don't. I never did with my brother so please, spare me the whole _Sirius has grown up and wants to do the right thing_ rubbish! He's an arse, Lily, and there's no denying it. Yes, I have to marry him. Yes, I have to sleep with him. No, I won't enjoy a single moment of it. Because I can't get my hopes up,” she said tearfully. “I already did that once and look where it landed me."

A few moments passed by in silence before Lily whispered, "In pain?"

Silent tears slid down Jane's cheeks as she whispered with a nod, "In pain," before sliding back down into her seat.

\--

"I need to talk to her," Sirius said for the twelfth time since James stood to block the door.

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Sod off, Prongs. I need to be there for her. You know, the opposite of what you were for us last night."

"Sirius," Remus said slowly. "Maybe _I_ should go talk to her."

The dark-haired boy whipped his head to look at his werewolf friend. "You expect me to let you be alone with her after what happened last night? Moony, you tried to _kill_ me because I had her scent on me!"

"And I would have succeeded if I hadn't been able to pull back to myself, even a little bit. I got some of my wits about me last night, Padfoot, and it stopped me form killing you. You_ love_ her and I know it's not right of me to stand in the way of that. I mean, it's Jane, for crying out loud."

"Yes. Jane. The girl you've been secretly pining after for years without admitting it. But you were too scared, weren't you, Moony? Too scared that she may actually like you back."

No one seemed to notice that during the fight, Peter slipped from the room. He traveled down the corridor of the train, looking into compartments, until he saw a redhead comforting a pretty brunette. He knocked softly on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Peter," Lily said, helping Jane dry some of her years. "What's up?"

"The other three are … disagreeing … again. I thought I might come down here to give a little bit of reassurance and to, at risk of severe bodily pain, give a small explanation to Sirius' conversation with Remus earlier."

Lily looked to Jane, who nodded her head slowly. Peter was never one to be overt about anything and here he was, trying to plead Sirius' case. Yes, everyone knew Peter worshiped Sirius, but it was rare for him to get up and defend his hero. Both girls knew it was taking a lot for the shy blonde to be there.

"He is … you know … falling in love with you. Sirius, I mean. But, before I get to that, I need to tell you what happened last night. Now, I know you both know about Remus … and I know I can trust you both to keep this to yourselves. See," he said after taking a breath, "James, Sirius and I are animagi … that's where the nicknames came from. James, a stag, is Prongs. Sirius, a black dog, is Padfoot. I'm a rat, you see, so Wormtail. And Remus is Moony for obvious reasons. Well, as you know, last night was …"

"The full moon!" Lily whispered, horrified. She hadn't even thought about it. She usually helped Madam Pomfrey tend to Remus after.

"Yes. And, as you know, Lily, James wasn't there. And Remus … well, _Moony_, was being particularly hostile. See, he smelled Jane on Padfoot. And, you know, he fancies you," he said, his eyes landing on Jane. "So he kind of lost it. He attacked Sirius. He eventually pulled himself back, of course, or he would have killed him, but it was pretty bad. That's why we were in the hospital wing."

"And that's why Sirius said he would give Remus the chance to make me fall in love with him. Because the daft prat thinks that I'm only marrying him because I have to. Even after everything …" she whispered, her voice trailing off.

"You should really give him a chance to talk to you. He's been right depressed since you stared giving him the cold shoulder. And now he and Remus are going at each other … and James is blocking the door so neither can get to you …"

"Then I'll just have to go to them," Jane said determinedly. She pushed herself from her seat and walked to the door. "Thank you, Peter," she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek and then left the compartment completely.

Her footsteps were strong as she made her way down the corridor. Some of the other students spoke quietly amongst themselves about the "spectacular row" that she and Sirius had gotten in to. She rolled her eyes and continued on, despite the new whispers that followed her through the train.

Her footsteps slowed as she neared where she knew her brother, her fiancé, and the boy who had a crush on her were sitting. She took a deep, calming breath and knocked on the door.

"Go away," she heard her brother demand.

"Sod off. Let me in."

The door quickly slid open. "Janie! What're you …"

She shoved past him and into the compartment. "Sirius Black, you had better get over here and kiss me right now." Sirius stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry this has to be done in front of you, Remus,” Jane said sincerely, “but if my daft git of a fiancé doesn't get over here and kiss me immediately, I will have to take it out on him during our wedding night and it won't be as enjoyable as his perverted mind is trying to make it. Now, Sirius, kiss me."

Being told twice was more than good enough. Sirius quickly jumped from his seat, made it to her in one large stride, took her into his arms and kissed her with a passion neither of them had ever felt before.

The small crowd, including Lily and Peter, that had formed outside the compartment clapped and wolf-whistled at the display the two betrothed lovers were making. Even Remus Lupin, not quite as chagrinned as he thought he would be, clapped for his best made and his soon-to-be-former crush.

He then promptly blushed when he locked eyes with a sixth year Ravenclaw and she smiled at him.

\--

Christmas came and went with a flurry of activity and, before anyone knew it, it was Boxing Day: the day of the wedding.

Lily had spent the night before with Jane at the Potters' residence in Islington. She had been nervous that Jane would get cold feet or do something hasty – like go find Sirius and run away.

"You look beautiful," the redhead smiled as she surveyed her boyfriend's sister.

Jane was dressed in a simple white wedding gown made of satin. She had stipulated in the contract that she be permitted to wear a gown instead of traditional dress robes. She had told them she hadn't minded what Sirius wore, but, if at all possible, she wanted to wear a simple white dress for her wedding. The Ministry had put up some fuss – it _was_ a wizarding ceremony, after all – but after her father had spoken with a couple of his "friends", she had been granted permission.

Lily was dressed in a dark green dress that complimented her hair, her skin tone, and especially her eyes. The girls had kept both dresses a secret from James and Sirius, so Jane really could not wait to see her brother's face when he saw Lily.

Since it was December and the weather was cold – though not as bad as typical – Jane and Sirius had opted to marry in a small chapel on the outskirts of town. It had been abandoned long ago for and updated facility, so the wizarding community in the area had taken it over and converted it into a venue for such an occasion as a wedding or funeral.

"Thank you," Jane whispered as she ran her hands over her smooth, dark hair. Her veil was laid over a chair in the corner, as she had decided to allow her father to put it on for her. "I can't believe it's today already," she whispered, more to herself than to Lily.

"You'll be happy with him," the older girl said with a smile as she moved next to Jane. "He'll treat you right. I think he really _did_ fall in love with you."

"I know he did," Jane whispered. "Or he's on his way, at least." She paused, her fingers running over her dress. "Not every girl gets to say she married the man she fell in love with in school. I guess I'm lucky."

"He's fancied you for a while, as well, you know; I could tell. He was just afraid to tell James. He didn't think his mate would be too happy about him falling for his little sister," Lily laughed as she added a few small, white flowers to Jane's hair.

A knock sounded on the door before Fleamont Potter let himself into the room. " Janie," he breathed out, hardly able to believe that his baby girl was standing in front of him. "You look like a woman."

Jane blushed prettily. "Thanks, Daddy."

"You look so much like your mother did," he said with a slight sigh and an oddly-wet smile. "Except she covered herself up during the wedding," he added with an arched brow.

"This dress is perfectly acceptable, Daddy," she said with a smile. "Who knows? Maybe Lily's will be even more … daring."

Fleamont turned to the redhead. "And is there a reason we should be thinking about you and wedding dresses, Miss Evans?" he asked with a sly grin.

"N-no! Of – of course not! What a silly thing to say," Lily stuttered. Then, trying to get the focus off of herself, she looked to the clock on the wall. "We had better get going. Don't want to make them think you did a runner."

"Ready, Pumpkin?" Fleamont asked his daughter.

"Yes," she responded resolutely. "Please put my veil on?"

Fleamont nodded and retrieved the long fabric from its resting place on the chair. He fastened it correctly – had had been practicing on her brother, she was told that morning by her mother – before planting a kiss on her cheek and lowering the sheer fabric to cover her face. "You look like and angel."

"Better than James did?" she asked with a grin.

"Your mum took photos. We'll show you later." He offered his arm to her. "I believe they're playing your song."

She nodded and exited the room on her father's arm. Lily gave her one last smile before heading down the aisle towards James and Sirius. She couldn't help but flash to a dream of her walking down the aisle once more, this time James and Sirius' positions switched.

She really hoped her blush wasn't too obvious.

When she reached the front the music changed and everyone turned to watch Jane ascend the small aisle. S he was on her father's arm and she looked even prettier than she had moments before when Lily was still with her.

The redhead chanced a look towards the groom and smiled as she watched James whisper to him.

\--

"Breathe," James whispered laughingly into Sirius' ear. He could tell his mate was holding his breath and he couldn't blame him. His baby sister looked amazing. Trying not to frown, James admitted to himself that Jane looked all grown up.

He chanced a look in Lily's direction. She looked stunning as well, but this was Janie's day. One day soon, however, he would convince Miss Evans to forever become Mrs. Potter.

By the time James tore his eyes away from Lily, Jane and their father were standing in front of the alter. The Priestess said a few words, Fleamont responded, and Jane was escorted the rest of the way to the front by Sirius.

The Priestess smiled to everyone before she began speaking. "Welcome, friends, as we gather to celebrate the marriage of Jane Olivia Potter and Sirius Perseus Black. Divine One, I ask thee to bless this couple, their love, and their marriage as long as they shall live in love together. May they each enjoy a healthy life filled with joy, love, stability and fertility."

She smiled once more at the couple, offering them a small wink, before continuing. She turned towards the east. "Blessed be by the element of air. May you be blessed with communication, intellectual growth, and wisdom." She then turned to the south. "Blessed be by the element of fire. May you be blessed with harmony, vitality, creativity, and passion." She turned towards the west. "Blessed be by the element of water. May you be blessed with harmony, vitality, creativity, and passion." She then turned to the north. "Blessed be by the element of earth. May you be blessed with tenderness, happiness, compassion, and sensuality."

The Priestess then turned to address the small crowd about Nature and humankind. She then smiled softly and continued on, "Love has its seasons the same as does the Earth. In the spring of love is the discovery of each other, the pulse of the senses, the getting to know the mind and heart of the other; a blooming like the buds and flowers of springtime.

"In the summer of love comes the strength, the commitment to each other, the most active part of life, perhaps including the giving of life back to itself through children; the sharing of joys and sorrows, the learning to be humans who are each complete and whole but who can merge each with the other, as the trees grow green and tall in the heat of the sun.

"In the fall of love is the contentment of love that knows the other completely. Passion remains, and ease of companionship. The heart smoothes love into a steady light, glorious as the autumn leaves.

"In the winter of love, there is parting, and sorrow. But love remains, as do the stark and bare tree trunks in the snow, ready for the renewal of love in the spring as life and love begin anew.

"Now is the time of summer. Jane and Sirius have gathered before their friends to make a statement of their commitment to each other, to their love."

She motioned for Jane and Sirius to face each other and smiled slightly when the young man took the initiative to grasp his soon-to-be-wife's hands. "Do you now commit to each other to love, honor, respect each other, to communicate with each other, to look to your own emotional health so that you can relate in a healthy way, and provide a healthy home for children if you choose to have them; to be a support and comfort for your partner in times of sickness and health, as long as love shall last?" she asked of them.

Jane and Sirius smiled slightly at each other before responding in unison, "We do."

The woman nodded to Sirius and he spoke, a little tentatively at first, but gaining strength and conviction near the end. "Janie, I know this wasn't how you imagined it. I don't think any of us would have thought, even three months ago, that you and I would be standing here making vows to love and cherish each other forever. But that's what I'm doing. Right now, I swear to you, before these witnesses and the Priestess, that I will love you, mind, body and soul, until my last day on earth. Come what may, Jane, I will be a loyal, dedicated, devoted and loving husband to you and will be the same father to our children as your father was to you: kind, firm, and understanding. I wish I could say that I'm sorry the law was put into effect but I can't. Because if it hadn't been, I wouldn't be here with you right now. I love you, Jane, and I will forever."

Jane slowly wiped a tear from her cheek before reciting her vows as well. "I never thought I would be married at seventeen. I also never thought I would be able to marry you. I said to Lily just before we came out here that not every girl gets to say she married the man she fell in love with when she was young, but that's what I'm doing right now. I promise, before all of the witnesses present, that I will be the kind of wife you deserve. I will be patient, kind, caring, loving, honest, true and devoted. I will take care of you and our children until my last day on earth. I will love you forever."

Sirius smiled so widely that the assembled crowd nearly chuckled in response. He looked every bit the besotted fool he was.

The Priestess nodded again and the couple began their journey in the four directions: east, south, west and north.

They then followed the Priestess to a table that held three candles. "Jane, Sirius, please each light a candle." When they had done so, the Priestess turned to them again. "These two candles are yourselves. Each of you is a whole and complete human being. Sirius, speak to us of who you are."

Sirius was nervous about this part. He had been rehearsing with James but his mate didn't seem to be able to take it seriously. He hoped he didn't muck it up. "I am a different man today than I was yesterday and who I will be tomorrow. I am learning to be monogamous," he earned a chuckle, "and am proud of who I have become. I was born into a family that has very different views than I do. I ran away from home at sixteen and found the family I truly belong in. I am happy to say that today I am blessed to become an official member of the family who has treated me like a son for seven years. I am growing, maturing, and falling more in love with Jane every moment that passes."

"Jane," the Priestess said with a nod, "speak to us of who you are."

"I am the ever-present little sister of Sirius' best friend. I am a witch and a seventeen year old student. I have many passions, the greatest being my family and friends. Today, as I take Sirius to be my husband, I take him fully into my heart and soul. I hope to be a wife that he can be proud of. And I hope he stays in love with me until the end of time."

The Priestess smiled once more before instructing, "Together, light the third candle, but extinguish not the first two. For in marriage you do not lose yourself; you add something new, a relationship, the capacity to merge into one another without losing sight of your individual self. Together, speak to us of who you are as a couple."

Jane and Sirius were both internally grateful that they knew each other well enough. Other couples would have problems with this part of the ceremony, they were certain.

Jane began, "We are new."

"We are growing," Sirius continued.

"We are learning."

"We are sharing."

"We are adapting."

"We are passionate," Sirius said with a wink.

"We are understanding."

"We are forgiving."

"We are more in love today than we were yesterday."

"We are not as in love right now as we will be as time passes."

"We are faithful."

"We are trusting."

"We are dedicated," Jane finished with a whisper.

"We are meant to be," Sirius concluded, his eyes locked on Jane's.

The Priestess then nodded her head to James, who handed her the rings immediately. Jane had to assume that someone had told him not to joke around. The Ministry-assigned Priestess was not one for jokes.

"Let us bless the rings," she said. "Circles represent eternity, and though our lives are finite, love is everlasting, the creative force that binds us together, the force that gives new life.

"The blessings of the wind upon these rings and your love, that you share communication and creativity. The blessings of fire upon these rings and your love, that you share passion and the spirit. The blessings of water upon these rings and your love, that you share love and compassion. The blessings of the earth upon these rings and your love, that you share health and sexuality.

"We humans are born of stardust and deepest oceans, of erupting volcanoes and the bones of the earth.

"In celebrating love you celebrate a heritage of all these things, and of the love of all humans from the dawn of time. In making a commitment to loving each other, you share that which is best in us and give a moment of light to the world," she concluded.

She then nodded to Jane and indicated that she should pick up Sirius' ring. "Jane, place the ring on Sirius' finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Jane's hands trembled as she took the ring from the Priestess and placed it on Sirius's finger. She took a deep breath as she looked up into his eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

She nodded to Sirius, who then picked up Jane's ring. "Sirius, place the ring on Jane's finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Sirius complied, his voice cracking slightly from emotion. Growing up, he never thought he would be able to marry someone he had feelings for. His love for Jane was growing more and more each day and he could not help but smile at the beautiful woman in front of him.

The Priestess nodded and addressed them one final time. "I now pronounce you married. May you each and together be blessed with health, happiness, harmony, and love. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be!" the guests cried joyfully.

Sirius ignored all of this, however, and leaned in to kiss his bride.

When their (quite passionate!) kiss was interrupted by wolf-whistles and cat calls, Jane smiled up at Sirius. "I love you, Mr. Black."

Sirius could not contain the wide, goofy smile that encompassed his face. "I love you too, Mrs. Black."

\-- **_Three Years Later_** \--

"What have you done?" Sirius Black screamed at his supposed friend Peter Pettigrew. "You've turned to _him_? To _Voldemort_?"

"Sirius, you h-have to understand!" the rat cried out in fear. "He has powers we can only dream of! He's going to help us, Sirius. He will help us all. In a pure world, we can be free to live openly instead of in secret … we can …"

"Enough!" Sirius shouted, his anger and fear taking over. "We trusted you! I-I gave up my place because I was an obvious target. But you! You were supposed to _protect_ them! You were supposed to _keep_ their secret, not piss it away to the Dark Lord! What kind of friend are you?"

"The only thing that matters is power, Sirius. You have to know that. You have to understand that. You come from the most noble House of Black! You know what blood and breeding mean. He's going to rid the world of inferior blood!"

"He's going to kill James and Lily! He's going to kill Harry! Doesn't that … doesn't that matter to you?"

"She's a mudblood," Peter said tonelessly.

"All this time," Sirius ranted, unable to move because the _rat_ had him bound to a chair. "All this time I thought it was Remus. I thought _he_ was the one who turned his back on us. I thought the clan had finally gotten to him. But it was _you_," he spat, anger increasing.

And then he paled. "Janie …" he whispered. His wife was over his brother-in-law's house so their sons could have a play date.

\--

_Although the Pureblood Marriage Act of 1978 had been rescinded in 1980, Sirius and Jane chose to remain married. True to their vows, they had fallen more in love every day._

_It was almost funny how his life and James' had become almost parallel._

_His brother-in-law and Lily Evans married the summer after Hogwarts. A little over a year later, the fall after Jane had graduated, both Lily and Jane had gotten pregnant, Jane a month before Lily._

_It had been a long winter and spring for the two families, the women in particular, and in early July of 1980, Jane had woken up from a nap to find her water had broken. She handled the situation better than Sirius had._

_She's calmly walked into his "game room" and told him it was _time_. He'd asked her what it was time for and she pointedly stared at him until he understood: it was time for him to become a daddy._

_He'd rushed around the house trying to find everything she had specified she would be needing for the birth and the days following. Once everything was collected, he flooed directly to St. Mungo's. Upon his arrival, however, he'd realized he'd forgotten one thing._

_His pregnant and in labor wife._

_He flooed back home and helped her through, guiding her to the desk and following all the instructions. He was attentive and helpful. She was shocked._

_After about 15 hours of labor, Sirius walked slowly out of the delivery room and into the waiting room where James, a very pregnant Lily, Fleamont and Euphemia were waiting. He was tired and his hand was sore from her constant and unforgiving grip, but he knew that the outcome was worth the pain. He internally hoped she felt the same way._

_Sirius smiled tiredly at the group and took a seat next to James, still not saying a word._

_The other occupants of the waiting area tried to be patient but, after several minutes of silence, Euphemia blurted out, "_Well_?"_

_"Boy," Sirius beamed. "Phoenix Scorpius Black."_

_A collective cheer rose from the assembled crowd and then Sirius quieted them. "Lily, Prongs … we want you to be his godparents."_

_James smiled proudly and nodded. Lily, as expected, burst into tears and threw herself (as much as an eight month pregnant woman can) at him, smiling and agreeing._

_Three weeks later the roles were reversed and the crowd assembled again, a three week old Phoenix in tow, to wait for the newest Potter._

_"It's a boy," James screamed as he entered the waiting room, not able to contain himself as Sirius had. "Harry James Potter."_

_The men patted him on the back and Euphemia cried. "Two grandsons …"_

_"Congratulations, big brother," Jane smiled as she stood and placed a kiss on James' cheek._

_"Godparents?" he asked his sister and brother-in-law._

_"Absolutely, mate," Sirius answered for the two of them._

_\--_

"Sirius, love, we're home. Sorry we're a bit late but Harry latched onto Phoenix and wouldn't …" her voice trailed off as she saw her husband, bound to a chair, and his friend Peter in front of him. "What's going on?"

"Janie, run. Take Phoenix and get out of here. Go collect James and Lily and Harry and get as far away as you can!"

"It's too late," Peter noted as the clock struck nine on the chilly Halloween night. "He's already there."

"Who's where?" Jane asked frantically as she clutched Phoenix to her chest.

Peter turned to her, thus breaking his concentration and allowing Sirius to break free. He tackled his _former_ friend straight through the large window. Glass shattered and Phoenix began to cry, but all Sirius could think to do was beat Peter to a pulp and then get to James, Lily and Harry as fast as he could.

Jane followed them out, through the door, of course, and was shouting at them to stop it. There was quite a crowd gathering on the street.

"Both of you! Stop it! Get back in here and work it out! Stop it!"

"Jane, go!" Sirius screamed as he turned to look at his wife.

"I'm not leaving you!" she cried in return, still holding a whimpering Phoenix to her chest.

As Sirius opened his mouth to retort again, Peter found the strength to throw the stronger man off of him. In a split second, the portly blonde grabbed his wand and shouted two consecutive _Avada Kedavras_. One hit Phoenix, who immediately stop whimpering and fell limp in his mother's arms, and the next hitting Jane, who, though now no longer living, still clutched her baby to her chest. She didn't even have time to turn and shield the baby before she was hit.

"No!" Sirius screamed as he launched himself at Peter once again. "You killed my family!"

Peter then got a vicious look on his face. "No, Sirius, you did. And you killed all these muggles as well." He then fired off multiple killing curses, killing twelve muggles who were gathered around the scene. With one last wicked smirk, he cut off his finger and transformed into his animagus form, scurrying out of the desperate grasp of a very distraught Sirius Black.

Within moment, Sirius scrambled to his wife and son. "Jane? Janie? Phoenix? Please," he cried as he shook them. "Please wake up. Please get up."

Without thinking, Sirius stood up and grasped his wand, heading for the garage so he could get his bike. He would go to James and Lily and then he would find that stinking rat.

Before he reached the garage, however, multiple pops alerted him to arriving wizards.

As the aurors took in the scene, they all immediately trained their eyes on Sirius Black.

"N-no!" he cried when he realized what they thought. "It wasn't me! It was Peter Pettigrew! He's working for Voldemort!"

"Pettigrew is too weak for that, Black," Alastor Moody barked as he put Sirius in a body bind.

One of the other aurors approached with a sad frown on his face. "A finger. No body …"

"We can run some scans to see who it belongs to," Moody said with a frown as he hoisted Sirius from the ground and trained his eyes on the culprit's murdered wife and son. "You killed Jane and Phoenix," he said roughly, shaking Sirius harshly. "Your own wife and kid!"

"It's Pettigrew's finger," the auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt said thickly. "His ring is on it."

"I swear," Sirius said pleadingly. "He cut it off and then ran away."

Moody snorted and turned to Kingsley. "Take him straight to Azkaban. He can wait there for his conviction … I mean trial."

"No!" Sirius screamed. "No! I'm innocent! I swear it! I promise!"

"Your words mean nothing to me, Black," Moody spat.

Just before Shacklebolt disapparated, Hagrid arrived with Dumbledore.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked the crowd in general. " He needs ter know the news … 'Least Harry's alive and You-Know-Who was beat … but sad. Poor James 'an Lily."

"Hagrid …" Dumbledore said slowly and then pointed at Sirius.

"Oi! Let 'im go!"

"He's the one who was working for Voldemort!" Moody shouted after silencing Sirius.

"Yer the one who got James 'an Lily killed?" Hagrid asked in a hurt tone, not really expecting Sirius to answer. And then the half-giant's eyes landed on Jane and Phoenix, who were being surveyed by Dumbledore. "I hope yeh rot in Azkaban!" he shouted.

As a haggard Remus arrived and saw the dead bodies of the muggles and his family, Sirius met his eyes. He could plainly see what Remus was thinking without having to hear his friend speak the words: _none of this would have happened if she had married me._

In that moment, Sirius Black gave up his will to live. He lost his friends, his godson, and most importantly, his wife and young son. He personally hoped he received the Kiss. It was nothing less than he deserved. He put his trust in the wrong man and it cost him everything. It was his fault James and Lily were dead. It was his fault Harry was orphaned.

And most importantly, it was his fault his wife and son were dead.

_Yes_, he told himself. _I hope they give me the Kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding ceremony was taken directly (aside from vows) from this wiccan handfasting ceremony website. It is copyright 1994 by Mary A. Axford.


End file.
